Breathe
by LadyMercenary
Summary: When someone showed up with scissors somewhere in between her red strings of fate, she didn't mind. My take on the back story of Fairy Tail Ending 15.


**Well, how long has it been since I had read a fanfiction story? **

**My inbox is filled with over 240+ emails just on fanfiction alone. Yeah, it's bad.**

**SO! How are my lovelies today? :) Sorry I was out for such a long time. I have- and still have- some personal issues going on and well, it's held me back 240+ emails. **

**Anyways, I was inspired to write a little back story on the latest Fairy Tail ending! Because, well, the anime came out today. I REPEAT, THE FAIRY TAIL ANIME CAME OUT TODAY HOORAY FOR EVERYONE :DDDD **

**Personally, I like the animation better than the past ones, since the opening fight scene was animated very smoothly. Also, I like the art style of this animation better :) Sorry for those who disagree with me, but that's my personal opinion (^.^ )**

**Now, here's a little something for you guys :D Eat this up my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts or Emphasis_

**.:Breathe:.**

_He's not going to come, right? _

She stared off into the distance, sitting at her table. Hands holding a porcelain face, she stared at the beachy horizon- sun up high in the sky, not a bird nor a cloud in sight. Not even families or the regulars were out today. To the blonde, this was perplexing because it was _such a nice day out. _The air wasn't too salty, the sky- a perfect tint of blue. The wind hadn't picked up to the point where the teen's skirt would fly upwards!

While no one was near her, she glanced at her phone and eyed it for some time. _Maybe he's late getting me something or maybe he's still at work, _the blonde thought. _I mean, I would hate to work indoors, but still . . . _

The screen didn't illuminate in its glory. Rather, it was kept with a blank, black screen. Furrowing her eyebrows, the teen bit the inner of her lip and contemplated on checking it once more. _I already checked twice. I don't want to sound like a bother. Yet, what if something DID happen? _

Glaring at her phone for the umpteenth time, Lucy frowned. _Ah, fuck it,_ the blonde thought as she slowly picked up her pink iPhone and turned it on, only to find under her messages one unread text.

**'Hey I can't make it today. Sorry for such short notice but I got a lot of work to do \(^_^)/' **

With a disinterested face, Lucy felt a twinge of disappointment run through her before a flood of a mix of relief and boredom settled. _Oh._

Sighing, Lucy flipped through her phone once more, jingling her blue, white and black cat phone accessories. Finished with checking a couple of apps, she stood up and stretched her back. "Well, I guess I'm going home then," she muttered to herself. "But not before I have one last stop at the sea rocks."

**.:. .:. .:.**

Soon, Lucy was standing at the rocks near the sea. Watching the waves crash gracefully into the rigid rocks, the blonde slowly lost herself in her thoughts once more. _Had we meet today, I would've had my book sent to a publishing company. Stinking Writer and his stupid paperwork._

Grabbing a small rock, Lucy turned it in her hand several times before throwing it as far as she could. It wasn't the type of throw where she was angry or sad- more of an 'My-editor-is-super-slow-and-my-novel-will-never-get-published-at-this-rate' kind of throw.

If there was ever a throw like that.

As the rock plummeted to the bottom of the ocean, Lucy held her arms behind her back and stared at the spot where it plunged and she watched the ripples spread. In particular, the curves of said ripples and the moving saltwater let Lucy think of nothing but something simultaneously. A peaceful thinking process that was a maze in her mind.

The wind picked up and ruffled her black pelted skirt, the white edging flowing in the air gracefully as with her blonde hair. Today, she kept her hair down, which wasn't out-of-the-norm for her, but to those who knew her, this was a once in a blue moon.

Looking over to her right, she pondered in her thoughts. _Yet, I have a feeling . . ._

* * *

The walk from the pier was a peaceful stroll through a canopy of nature and its natural beauty. Sunlight illuminated through green leaves and the wildlife was lively, chirps and hoots here and there.

In the wondrous shade, Lucy walked down the tunnel of Mother Nature, passing by a few people here and there. As she passed by a salmon-haired fellow, she blinked in confusion and turned around, only to find that he was already staring at her. Dressed in dark tan khakis, a creme long-sleeved shirt (the sleeves rolled up to his elbows), gray-blue vest, white scarf and sandals, he stood with a stunned, yet intrigued face that both caught Lucy's attention and made her stop completely.

And for a moment things were in a loud quiet.

**.:. .:. .:.**

She no longer stared off into oblivion when she sat back down at her table. She no longer sat there with a bored expression, nor did she not have a drink on her table.

Giving him her undivided attention, she held her face in her hands with a small smile. That smile turned into a petite grin when she noticed that he held out a Fairy Tail key chain in his hand.

_My editor can wait, _she thought as the vibrations of her phone nudged her. Smirking, she grabbed her phone and dropped it in her purse and continued to listen to the salmon stranger. _7 texts can wait._

* * *

How'd you like it? Leave a review or write something down in the comments :)

And for those concerned on updating for my other fics; I have no idea, in all honesty. I'm planning on finishing the fics that are in my inbox sometime and when I do finish, I may or may not update Make Me or Break Me. I don't know what the future will hold for me so ^.^

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
